Examen de Amor
by Sonohrina
Summary: Kurapika se encuentra presentando el examen del cazador junto a Gon, Killua, Leorio y Maya. Pero no solo se vera probando sus habilidades si no también sus sentimientos por cierta chica.


Llegue a la isla Ballena, mientras esperaba la salida del barco que nos llevaria al Puerto Dolle, decidi ir a comer algo antes de sarpar. Una vez que el camarero me entrego mi orden vi una araña cerca de mi mano.

¡JOVEN NO SE MUEVA O PUEDE MORIR! - grito asustado el camarero. Todo para mi se volvio rojo y tome el tenedor que estaba junto a mi mano y lo lance junto a la araña lejos de mi. Tome otro tenedor y comence a comer tranquilamente, levante la mirada y vi pasar a un niño con una caña de pescar. No le tome importancia. El tiempo pasaba lento, decidi quedarme en el mismo lugar tomando te y leyendo un poco.

¡UN LADRON! - grito el dueño de un puesto de pesacados, mientras corria detras del sujeto.

¡Pero que suerte! - exclamo un hombre de traje y maletin, mientras tomaba uno que otro pescado.

¿Que hace señor Leorio? - le pregunto el niño que vi hace un rato.

Hay que aprovechar, tengo hambre y el puesto esta solo - dijo - Adios niño - le dijo al niño con la caña. Al tiempo que salio corriendo con su botin, el niño lo miro y siguio caminando. La noche pasó rapido y al dia siguiente me encamine al barco pues en una hora saldria.

Es hora, desamarren el barco - dijo el capitan.

Si capitan - dijo uno de sus tripulantes. Inmediatamente sarpamos.

¡ESPEREN QUEREMOS SUBIR! - gritaron el hombre y el niño que vi antes.

Ya no hay vuelta atras, han perdido el barco - dijo el capitan. Vi como ambos se devolvian y corrian.

¿Ellos subiran? - dijo una chica de cabello blanco por encima de sus hombros y flequillo, ojos negros y tez tan blanca como la nieve, ella se encontraba en las escaleras, practicamente arriba de mi.

Princesita es imposible - dijo un hombre con varias cicatrices en su rostro.

No me llame asi - dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño. Mire de nuevo al niño y el hombre y vi como el niño con su caña de pescar se engancho al mastil y ambos brincaron al barco. El hombre iba mas abajo que el niño y al ver su trayectoria, supe que iba a llevarse a la peliblanca por delante. Esta no lo noto pues intentaba alejarse del hombre con cicatrices.

¡CUIDADO! - grito el niño. Ella miro en direccion a ellos pero no pudo esquivarlos, asi que el hombre la hizo caer, yo estaba debajo e intente atraparla pero un movimiento del barco provoco que cayera con ella encima de mi y para nuestra sorpresa ocurrio algo inesperado.

¿Se estan besando? - le escuche decir a alguien. Ambos estabamos sorprendidos e inmoviles, es decir, teniamos nuestros labios juntos. Ella me miraba directo a los ojos y yo a ella. La peliblanca reacciono ante el contacto y se separo de mi como si se hubiera quemado. Yo me sente al igual que ella.

Lo lamento joven - dijo con sus manos en el pecho y sus mejillas rojas. Ambos estabamos apenados.

No fue su culpa señorita - dije levantandome y dandole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie - ¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimaste? - le pregunte.

Estoy bien - dijo - y tu estas bien, es decir, te cai encima - pregunto ruborizada.

Estoy bien - le dije sonriendo y ella sonrio tambien.

¡HEY! de verdad lo lamento - dijo el hombre de gafas acercandose a nosotros junto al niño.

¿Los lastimamos? - dijo el niño. Ambos negamos.

No. Estamos bien - dije y la chica miraba al niño.

Si yo hubiera besado a esa chica tambien estubiera bien - dijo mirandome con picardia - Deberias agradecernos - dijo provocando que ambos nos avergonzaramos.

¿Que esta diciendo? - dije molesto ante su falta de respeto.

¿De que hablan? no entiendo - dijo el niño confundido, pero luego lo vi estirando su mano frente a la chica - Por cierto, soy Gon - dijo con una sonrisa.

Mucho Gon soy Maya - dijo Maya con una sonrisa dulce.

Un placer Maya, yo soy Leorio - dijo con un tono de seduccion que me hizo elevar una ceja.

Un placer - dijo y en ese momento me miro pero al yo mirarla retiro su mirada.

Y tu - dijo Gon sonriendo y estirando su mano hacia mi.

Me llamo Kurapika - dije dandole la mano.

Escuchen - comenzo a hablar el capitan - aqui se hace lo que yo digo y puedo bajar de mi barco a quien quiera, asi que no me hagan enojar - dijo muy serio. Nadie le objeto, un rato despues nos separos, Gon estaba intentando pescar, Leorio se encontraba acostado y Maya mirando el mar, yo por mi lado estaba sentado bajo el mastil cuando una pequeña discusion se escucho y vi como una cubeta le dio de lleno al rostro de Leorio, y algunos trozos de madera casi me golpean pero fue facil esquivarlos.

Que desperdicio, no pudiste quitarme el cuchillo - dijo el ayudante del capitan.

Bajate de mi barco - dijo el capitan.

¿Que? - dijo el hombre.

Bajenlo, no es digno para estar en mi barco - dio la orden y dos hombres de la tripulacion lo lanzaron al mar.

Oye nenita, porque no vienes a jugar - escuche decir, y al ser Maya la unica chica en el barco mire en su direccion.

Permiso - dijo ella alejandose del hombre sin caer en su juego y caminando a donde se encontraba Gon. Ambos comenzaron a hablar y despues de unos minutos escuche a Gong gritar.

¡ATRAPE UNO! - grito emocionado tirando de la caña. El capitan se acerco a ellos y se unio a la conversacion, Gon cambio su exprecion y miro hacia el mar. Leorio se acerco y hablo muy fuerte.

¿Una Tormenta? - dijo sorprendido - Estas mal mira el cielo esta hermoso - dijo. Mire y tenia razon pero para estar en el mar el viento no sopla y el agua esta calma. El pequeño tiene razon pense. El capitan dio ordenes y la tripulacion corria de un lado a otro cumpliendo esas ordenes y dos horas mas tarde nos encontrabamos refugiados en una habitacion del barco. Todos los aspirantes a cazadores estabamos en el mismo lugar pero todos estaban mareados, vomitando o desmayados a ecepcion de Gon, Leorio, Maya y yo. Maya y Gon ayudaban a los demas con algunas plantas y agua, Leorio comia y yo leia un libro. La puerta se abrio dejando ver al capitan.

Diganme su nombre - se dirigio a los cuatro.

Soy Gon - dijo sonriendo.

Soy Maya - dijo al igual que Gong con una sonrisa.

Soy Kurapika - dije antes de que Leorio hablara.

Yo iba a hablar maleducado - me dijo y miro al capitan - soy Leorio - dijo con superioridad provocando que me enojara con el.

¿Porque quieren ser cazadores? - pregunto el capitan.

Yo quiero conocer a mi papa y el es un cazador - dijo Gon sin problemas.

Yo lo necesito para optener la custodia de mi hermano - dijo Maya con una mirada triste.

No deberian decir nada por...- interrumpi a Leorio.

¿Porque desea saberlo? - pregunte interrumpiendo a Leorio.

Immbesil yo estaba hablando - dijo molesto.

No lo note Leorio - dije retandolo y el me miro molesto.

Si no me lo dicen no pasaran al examen - dijo sacando una licencia. Vi que Leorio suspiro e hizo un gesto indicando que hablaria, asi que me adelante.

Soy el ultimo miembro de la tribu Kuruta y quiero convertirme en cazador de listas negras, para capturar a quieres masacraron a la gente de mi tribu - dije sin inconvenientes.

De nuevo tu maleducado - me miro enojado - Sere cazador por dinero, mucho dinero - dijo con emocion.

Eso es una perdida de tiempo, un cazador no puede motivarse por lo material Leorio - dije y me miro con un tic en el ojo.

No es tu asunto, yo puedo ser el cazador que quiera y para ti soy señor Leorio - me dijo y sonrei.

No es etico, es erronea tu manera de pensar L-E-O-R-I-O - dije de nuevo.

¡Se acabo! Vamos a arreglar esto como hombres - dijo molesto.

Bien - estaba molesto y camine detras de el hacia fuera.

Oigan - grito el capitan pero lo ignoramos. Nos encontrabamos frente al otro listos para pelear, Gon, el capitan y Maya nos veian y algunos tripulantes arreglaban el mastil que tenia una grieta.

Empecemos creido - me dijo Leorio.

Cuando quieras Leorio - el fruncio el ceño y cuando ibamos a comenzar.

¡CUIDADO! - escuchamos el grito del capitan. Miramos y vimos que un tripulante se cayo e iba directo al mar. Gon salto del barco para atrapar al hombre, Maya salto para tener a Gon de sus tobillos yo hice lo mismo que ellos y tome a Maya de sus tobillos pero el peso me hizo irme con ellos y senti como me tomaron de mis tobillos. Mire quien era y vi a Leorio. Una vez que dejo de llover y que estabamos todos a salvo pero empapados decidi hablar.

Gon eso fue peligroso - le dije sacandome mi camisa quedandome con la franelilla.

Pudiste caer al mar - dijo Leorio solo con su corbata y el calzoncillo puesto.

Pero no ocurrio nada, ustedes me salvaron - dijo sonriendo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y mi enojo ya no estaba.

¿Ya no estan molestos? - nos pregunto Maya escurriendo el agua de su cabello. Mire a Leorio.

Lamento haber sido maleducado Señor Leorio, le ofresco una disculpa - me disculpe.

Yo tambien te debo una, no estaba enojado contigo y puedes decirme Leorio - dijo y asenti.

Ustedes cuatro - nos llamo el capitan - pasaron la prueba - al decirlo sonreimos y Gon y Leorio celebraban contentos. Una vez en tierra firme, el capitan nos indico que fueramos por una montaña hasta el gran cedro.

Aqui dice que el camino al cedro esta hacia esa direccion - dijo Maya señalando a la izquierda - ¿Cual tomaran? - pregunto.

Yo tomare un autobus - dijo Leorio.

Eh ¿no seguiremos juntos? - pregunto Gon.

Yo creo que no pequeño - le dijo Maya con una sonrisa. Pero sus ojos demostraban tristeza.

Se como llegar al cedro niño ¿Vamos juntos? - mire al dueño de la voz y vi a un pelinaranja hablando con Gon.

Oh ¡Enserio! y ¿podria llevarme? - dijo con ilusion.

¡Si claro! mi nombre es Matthew ¡vamos! - dijo sonriendo. pero esa sonrisa me hacia desconfiar.

Adios Leorio, Kurapika, Maya - se despidio con la mano y una enorme sonrisa.

Ire con ellos, Adios. Gon esperame - dijo Maya frunciendo el ceño.

Gon, Maya tambien ire - dije acercandome a ellos el hombre me daba desconfianza y Maya sentia lo mismo como para dejar a Gon solo con ese hombre. Leorio se fue en un autobus. Un rato despues de estar subiendo la montaña el hombre fingio una lesion en su tobillo y Gon se ofrecio a llevarlo en su espalda.

Lamento que estes cargandome, no quiero ser una carga - dijo el pelinaranja fingiendo estar apenado. Gon lo bajo y sonrio.

Espere aqui buscare unas llervas para curar su tobillo - Gon lo bajo dejandonos a Maya y a mi con el.

Espera yo.. - Matthew se quejo.

Que poca cosa eres - Le dijo Maya y el se levanto sonriendo - ¿Como puedes tratar a un niño asi? - ella se paro frente a el.

Eh no es mi culpa que el sea tan ingenuo - dijo sonriendo con burla y frunci el ceño, tome a maya de la muñeca.

Vamos, dejemos que el se las arregle solo de ahora en adelante - dije sonriendo y Maya hizo lo mismo.

Suerte - le dijo Maya y salimos corriendo para buscar a Gon. El hombre tenia una mirada de mil demonios. Poco despues paramos mientras localizabamos a Gon. En ese tiempo pude detallar bien a Maya. Cabello blanco casi plata, ojos negros como la noche y pestañas largas y risadas, su piel era tan blanca como la porcelana, y un lunar en su pomulo derecho, tenia una blusa cuello de tortuga sin mangas que llegaba a su cadera de color lila, un short de jim y unas botines negros al tobillo. Sus piernas eran perfectas y ...¡Espera! me golpee mentalmente ¿Que estoy mirando? Eso no es correcto, mire a otro lugar.

Como se atreve a tratar a Gon como sirviente - se quejo y sus mejillas estaban rojas ¿Acaso me vio?.

Solo es un oportunista - me miro y sonrio.

Si lo se, pero me molesta que quieran aprovecharse porque es un niño - dijo con la mirada perdida.

Tambien lo notaste - le pregunte y ella me miro sorprendida.

Gon tiene una personalidad especial - sonrio.

Asi es, pero el aun no lo sabe - respondi.

¿Donde estara? - dijo mirando a su alrededor. Un sonido en un arbol nos hizo estar alerta.

¡Hola! - dijo Leorio al lado de Gon.

¿Leorio? - pronunciamos ambos al mismo tiempo.

¿Quien mas? - dijo, luego de contarnos que el autobus era una trampa nos encontramos de nuevo con Matthew.

Señor Matthew, pense que nos habia abandonado y me alegra que su tobillo este bien - dijo Gon alegre.

No por suerte los encontre - dijo mirandome con molestia. Caminamos medio dia mas y llegamos a un pequeño pueblo.

¿Un pueblo? - dijo Maya. Mientras nos adentrabamos senti la presencia de alguien.

¡Leorio! espera - dijo Gon con el ceño fruncido.

No sigas - dijo Maya mirando los edificios.

¿Porque? - dijo confundido Leorio.

Desde que llegamos eh escuchado la respiracion de algunas personas - dije.

Son muchos - dijo Gon. Al decir esto aparecieron niños vestidos de blanco con mascaras y pelucas.

Oki Doki, Oki Doki - decian una y otra vez.

¿Que? ¿Oki Doki? ¿Que dicen? - pregunto Leorio. Al decir esto una anciana aparecio.

Soy Quizzing Lady y soy la examinadora de la siguiente prueba - dijo sacando una licencia de cazador - Para continuar su camino deberan responder un acertijo en cinco seguntos, ya sea la respuesta a o la respuesta b. Si uno se equivoca, se equivocan todos y no podran continuar la prueba - dijo seria.

¿Que? eso es injusto - dijo Leorio.

Bueno gracias por traerme a salvo hasta aqui, pero continuare solo - dijo el pelinaranja.

¿Pero que? - dijo Leorio.

Solo los utilice para que no me dañara algun animal - sonrio - haga la pregunta - le dijo a la mujer.

Pero señor Matthew - dijo Gon.

Olvidalo Gon, el solo nos uso a su conveniencia - le dijo Maya.

Bien comencemos - dijo la mujer - Secuestran a tu madre y tu novia y te permiten salvar a una, a La madre o b la novia. Tienes cinco segundos - ¿Que? pense.

Pero es...- comenzo a hablar Maya pero no termino su argumento. Note como la anciana la miro y Ella bajo la mirada. Ella sabia la respuesta.

Sencillo. a. Salvaria a mi madre, puedo encontrarme otra novia pero madre solo hay una - dijo sonriendo y los niños abrieron paso - Adios estupidos - salio corriendo.

¿Lo haran juntos? - pregunto la anciana.

Si - dijo Maya.

Muy bien, pero tu no podras dar la respuesta - La anciana sonrio y Maya fruncio el ceño y cerro los ojos - ¿Estan de acuerdo con ella? - nos pregunto y los tres asentimos - Muy bien. Secuestran a su hijo y su hija y solo pueden salvar a uno, a al hijo o b la hija. Tienen cinco segundos - dijo la mujer. Pero para eso no hay solucion, es decir no hay respuesta. ¡ESO ES! NO HAY RESPUESTA. Debemos hacer silencio. Mire a Gon y el ya lo entendio, Maya lo supo desde el inicio pero Leorio no lo entendio.

Leorio... - la anciana me interrumpio.

Haz silencio o te descalifico - dijo muy seria. ¡Mierda! Leorio se ve molesto - CINCO - Leorio no digas nada - CUATRO - mi corazon esta por salirse - TRES - solo puedo mirar el piso - DOS - y esperar - UNO - concluyo.

¡Maldicion! no tiene respuesta, es imposible tomar esa decision ¿Esta usted realmente calificada? - comenzo a discutir Leorio.

Leorio, ya pasamos la prueba - dijo Gon.

¿Que? - lo miro confundido.

Asi es, la respuesta siempre fue hacer silencio - dijo Maya.

La joven lo descubrio en el primer acertijo, por esa razon le prohibi hablar, pasaron el examen - dijo la mujer.

Pero Matthew paso la prueba - dijo Leorio.

No, no lo hizo. El mas adelante grito - dijo Gon.

Posiblemente fue atacado por animales magicos - dije.

Exacto, esos participantes han sido descalificados - ella nos miro y sonrio - Los cuatro han pasado la prueba - dijo y una puerta hacia un túnel se abrio, le agradecimos y Leorio se disculpo. Los cuatro seguimos el túnel.

Estoy harto de caminar ¿nos abra engañado esa anciana? - se pregunto Leorio malumorado.

Leorio ¿porque te quejas tanto? - dijo Maya.

No me quejo solo digo la verdad - se rasco la cabeza y Maya comenzo a reir.

Eres muy gracioso - le dijo brindandole una linda sonrisa.

Miren llegamos - dijo Gon y al llegar al árbol de cedro, nos encuentramos un sendero el cual seguimos hasta una caba ña, al entrar vimos a un hombre herido en el piso. ¿Acaso la pareja habia sido atacada?

Oh no - dijo Maya.

Lo escucho, se a donde se fue - dijo Gon.

Mi esposa, salvenla del animal magico - dijo el hombre.

Leorio atiende al herido, Gon, Maya y yo iremos tras el animal magico que secuestro a la mujer - dije y Leorio asintio, salimos corriendo guiados por la audicion de Gon.

¡Alli! - grito Gon e inmediatamente golpea con su caña de pescar al animal quien dejo caer a la mujer por suerte pude atraparla.

Maya cuida de ella - le dije mientras Gon y yo seguiamos al animal.

Si - fue lo que escuche por parte de ella. Continuamos persiguiendo al animal hasta llegar a un claro en el bosque.

No lo veo, ni lo oigo - dijo Gon.

Yo tampoco lo siento - dije repentinamente el animal magico salta de un árbol y Gon lo esquiva.

Gon lo notaste - dije y el asintio. El animal esta a punto de golpear a Gon.

A ti no es al que golpee - dijo Gon y el animal se detuvo. El animal comenzo a reir histéricamente y llama en voz alta a su compañero.

Busquemos a los demas - dijo uno de ellos. Una vez los cuatro juntos - Yo soy Kiriko y ella es mi esposa y ellos dos nuestros hijos - dijo el kiriko.

¿Como lo supieron? - pregunto la kiriko mujer.

Pues yo atendi al supuesto esposo - hablo Leorio - pero de repente me atacaron sacandome de la cabaña y pude notar el pinchazo de la aguja que utilice con los analgesicos - dijo.

Asi es, lo descubrio inmediatamente - dijo el hijo Kiriko.

Yo lo note gracias al tatuaje en su brazo ya que ese tatuaje signica que ella se juro a Dios, por lo tanto no puede casarse - dijo Maya - ademas Leorio vino a mi indicando que le ha dado unos analgésicos al hombre herido. No dude en golpearlo al darme cuenta de que era el supuesto esposo - dijo ruborizada.

Y golpea duro, dijo que aunque hubiera sido el verdadero Leorio, igualmente lo habría golpeado por dejar a una persona herida sola - dijo sonriendo el kiriko hija.

Y ustedes ¿como lo notaron? - pregunto el Kiriko padre.

Pues el kiriko que Gon golpeo tenia una voz mas aguda - dije.

Y el que estaba por golpearme la tenia mas grave - dijo Gon.

Los felicito han pasado la tercera prueba, ya podemos llevarlos al lugar donde se llevara a cabo el primer examen - sonrei al saber eso, mire a Gon abrazando al Kiriko y Maya y Leorio conversando con una gran sonrisa "ultimamente ellos se llevan muy bien" pense y por alguna razon eso me molestaba.

¿Como llegaremos a la Ciudad Zaban? - pregunto Maya.

Nosotros los llevaremos - dijo el Kiriko, cada uno se fue con un kiriko volando. Al llegar a la ciudad entramos a un restarurant, el kiriko ordeno algo y al parecer era una clave para llevarnos directo al lugar del examen.


End file.
